1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine (hereinafter refer to as "washer"), and more particularly to a water supply apparatus of a washer by which washing water can be evenly supplied to the laundry to easily eliminate soap suds generated during the washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view for illustrating a conventional washer.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a water tub 2 is fixedly mounted on a body 1 of the washer. The water tub 2 is fixedly disposed at a bottom thereof with a driving apparatus 3 for selectively driving a washing tub 4 and a pulsator 5 by receiving a turning effect of a motor 9 through a belt 12.
In other words, the washing tub 4 for washing and drying by way of centrifugal force generated by the driving of the motor 9 is disposed in the water tub 2, so that the same can be rotatably mounted to a driving shaft 3a of the driving apparatus 3. Within the washing tub 4, there is disposed the pulsator 5 for being rotated backward and forward on the driving shaft 3a of the driving apparatus 3, so that the pulsator 5 can perform the washing by way of a formation of water current in the washing water stored in the washing tube 4 while being rotated backward and forward according to the driving of the motor 9.
A water supply means 7 is disposed at an upper side of the body 1 of the washer in order to supply water through a pipe (not shown) into the water tub 2 connected to a faucet 6, and a solenoid valve 10 is disposed between the faucet 6 and the water supply means 7.
A water discharge means including a water discharge solenoid valve 8 for discharging the washing water is disposed at a lower surface of the water tub 2.
A ring-shaped guide cover 11 is disposed at an upper side of the water tub 2.
In a conventional washer thus described, when the laundry is thrown into the washing tub 4 disposed within the water tub 2, and a washing condition is selected on a control panel (not shown), the solenoid valve 10 is activated to thereby cause the hot water or cold water to be supplied into the washing tub 4 through the water supply means 7.
When an adequate quantity of water necessary for the washing is supplied into the washing tub 4, a turning effect of the motor 9 is transferred to the driving apparatus 3 through a belt according to the activation of the motor, and the pulator 5 is rotated according to the driving of the driving apparatus 3.
At this time, the pulsator repeats clockwise and counterclockwise rotations (i.e. the pulsator oscillates) to thereby wash the laundry by forming a water current in the washing tub 4.
When the washing is completed, the water discharge valve 8 is activated by a control means (not shown) to thereafter discharge the washing water from the water tub 2.
Thereafter, cold and warm rinsing water is supplied to the water tub 2 for a number of rinsing and water discharging steps, and the washing tub 4 is rotated at high speed according to the driving of the driving apparatus 3 to thereafter perform the spin-drying.
However, there is a problem in the thus-described conventional washer in that the soap suds created by detergent remain on the laundry in the washing tub 4, although the washing cycle has been completed and the washing water has been discharged according to the activation of the water discharge valve 8.
There is another problem in that, because the soap suds remain on a floor surface of the water tub 2 following a water discharge step, the subsequent rinsing effect of the laundry is reduced by the soap suds remaining even during the rinsing cycle, even though fresh water is supplied through the water supply means 7 in order to perform the rinsing.
There is still another problem in that much water is needed to perform the number of rinsing cycles because of the reduced effect of the rinsing.
There is still a further problem in that the repeated driving of the driving unit for accomplishing the rinsing cycles increases electric consumption.